happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 6: Meeting the Guardians PT 2)
Chapter 6:Meeting the Guardians(PT 2) Gylfie was the first one to step into the classrooms,Gylfie could see owlets talking to one another. A female burrowing owl was teaching them."Why it isn't Sylvana." "Gylfie!What are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing." "I'll start then,I decided to take a break from teaching the Tracking Chaw...the little owls need to be involved too." "I see...I got some new students for you."The six chicks and two owlets approached."Hello..." "Well hello little ones." In another part of the tree,Both the Ezylrybs and Lil looked about Soren leading them."So let us get this straight Soren,we had something in common...Can you tell both of us about our umm...future self?" "Well Ezylryb...I could only say that,I looked up to both of you...both of you liked jokes a lot."A few feet away,The penguins were surrounded by owls who had questions,Many in fact. One of the owls offered them a basket full of white berries. Jack and Carl expected the food,"What do you call this?" "Milkberries."Jack took a bite out of one,seeing how it tasted."Hmm...this favor as tasty as an apple."Almost everyone grabbed a piece wanting to taste it for themselves."Where are your wings?"One of the owls asked,making Analysis answer."They unlike us,they're called flippers instead. They use them to guide themselves though water." "Good Glaux!Did you just say guide through water?" "Yeah...they can." Pixy searched on her laptop,locating the Jefferson,Cleveland and the Firefly."Alright they are headed for us now so they should be here soon." "Thanks for the information Pixy."With that said,Two female barn owls approached the group."Soren..." "Oh I forgot to introduce you to someone."The two females stood beside him."Pelli...Eglantine...meet Mumble." "Nice to meet you Mumble...I am Soren's sister,Eglantine." "Nice to meet you too." "I am Pellimore or Pelli for short...Soren's mate." "Gloria is the name here."Soren spoke."So Mumble,what are the your abilities?" "If you don't mind,I have only one ability,I can tap dance." "Tap Dance?" "Yes."Mumble started to beat his feet on the floor. The guardians was confused,looking at the movement of the penguin's feet. Soon all the penguins were following Mumble's beat,dancing in patterns. Making the owls more confused,Gloria whispered to Lance,"Lance...do you mind if I use your heartsong for this one?" "Go ahead." Gloria sung as everyone else danced and followed Mumble. (Gloria)I feel my flippers have broken in yours I feel the words unspoken inside And they pull you under And I would give you anything you want, know You were all I wanted And all my dreams are falling down Sliding around Somebody save me Let your warm flippers break right through and Save me I don't care how you do it Just stay, stay Oh come on I've been waiting for you I see the world has folded in your heart I feel the waves crash down inside And they pulled me under I would give you anything you want, know You were all I wanted And all my dreams have fallen down Sliding around Somebody save me Let your warm flippers break right through Somebody save me I don't care how you do it Just stay, stay Come on I've been waiting for you Sliding around Somebody save me Let your warm flippers break right through Somebody save me I don't care how you do it Just save me I made this whole world shine for you Just stay, stay Come on I'm still waiting for you The Guardians was still confused but they soon understood what dancing meant."You see how dancing has changed us?"Soren,Pelli,Eglantine,and the band nodded in response. Meanwhile with the chicks,Holly and Collin was trying to get the owlets to know them. A few owlets surrounded the chicks."So...Can your parents really swim underwater?" "That's what I said they do." Meanwhile just south of the ga'hoole tree,somewhere in the Beaks and unknown to the guardians or the penguins. A huge gathering of owls was forming with Nyra(2) looking proudly at the force in front of her. Beside her stood a younger version of herself and two Kludds."The moment we been waiting for." "That's right Kludd,With this force...the guardians will surely fall." "You think it is going to be that easy?"The four barn owls looked to a Human behind them."Do not underestimate the penguins...even though they are a bunch of flightless birds,they are a pain to get rid of." "Of course Seeker."The barn owls smirked as they didn't listen to the human's warning. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers